Talking
by Ssgtsplatter
Summary: A few days have passed since Halloween and the girls are in Townsville park enjoying one of the last nice days of the year before the colder weather starts moving in. While there, each of them bump into one of the boys and they have a one on one talk about what had happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this takes place after the events of Powerpuff Halloween, so read that first if you already haven't, but before Dick committed suicide in jail.**

**Chapter 1. Bubbles and Boomer**

* * *

_Friday, November 6, 3:30 pm._

It has been five days since Halloween and the girls were still a little shook up over what happened. Having to deal with Dick Hardly again was emotionally draining and the near death experience he put them through just made it all the more upsetting. Having said that however, the events of that night also showed the girls that their evil, if they could truly call them 'evil' anymore, counterparts, The Rowdyruff Boys, were capable of sympathy and compassion and did posses a small sense of justice, as well as morality, in the sense that they wanted to help catch Dick after what he put them all through as well as calling him out on the monstrous way he tried to end them all. The girls haven't seen the boys since Halloween which means they have, so far, kept their promise of not causing trouble for Townsville until they sort everything out, which was good, but the girls knew they would have to speak with them again at some point to truly make some head way in figuring out their new emotions toward one another.

The girls were currently in Townsville Park enjoying one of the last nice days of the year to be outside before the colder weather would start moving in. After a long day of school, the girls wanted to unwind a bit but they each wanted to do something different; Bubbles wanted to head off to a group of trees and talk to the squirrels, Buttercup wanted to just lay in the sun near the lake, and Blossom wanted to get a bite to eat.

Bubbles flew off to a stand of trees where she knew a few of the squirrels that lived there as well as an apple tree that always had some fresh apples hanging from its branches. After picking an apple, she flew over to one of the trees and started cheeping. A moment later, a couple of squirrels came scurrying down the tree and began cheeping back.

A few minutes of this go by until Bubbles hears a familiar voice call down from above.

"What are you doing Bubbles?"

Bubbles looks in the direction of the voice, slightly startled, and sees Boomer sitting up on a branch in a nearby tree, watching her.

"B-Boomer? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

Bubbles blinked, then shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm talking to the squirrels."

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Bubbles nodded.

"So...you can talk to animals?"

Again, Bubbles nodded.

"Wow. I didn't know you could do that."

Bubbles gave a small smile and giggled softly to herself before she turned back to Boomer. "So, now that I've answered your question, can you answer mine?"

"Huh?" Boomer asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I..." Boomer pauses for a moment wondering if he should tell her why he's out in the park. He sighs, deciding that he may as well since he had nothing better to do at the moment. "Well, if you really want to know, my brothers and I are still thinking about what happened."

Bubbles gives Boomer a confused look for a moment before realization hits her like a truck and her eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh, right, that."

"Yeah."

"How are you and your brothers doing if you don't mind me asking?"

Boomer chuckled. "Well, I guess you can say we haven't had any real fun since that night. Brick is trying figure it all out on his own without asking Butch or I for help, which I don't think is going to help him much, Butch is starting to go stir crazy since we can't do any of our usual fun things, which usually involves damage to Townsville, and I've been thinking about what happened so much that I get headaches sometimes."

Bubbles nods in understanding. "I know what you mean, we've been thinking about it too. I've never seen Blossom think so hard about something before, I've overheard Buttercup talking to herself about Butch saving her from the cannon blast, and I've...uhh," Bubbles pauses, a little embarrassed with what she was about to say.

Boomer looks at Bubbles with a raised eyebrow and motions with his hand saying, "...and you have...what?"

Bubbles glances up at Boomer, with slightly red cheeks, before looking at the ground and saying, "Well, since we did actually get along that night, after the rocky start of course, I've wondered if it would be possible if we could be...friends."

Boomer's eyebrows shot into his hair at that. That was one of the last things he would expect to hear from any of the Puffs, even Bubbles and she can make friends with just about anybody. Boomer floated down from his tree branch and landed in front of Bubbles. Bubbles, noticing his feet in front of her, looked up and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Seriously? After all the trouble we've put you three and Townsville through, you would want to be friends?"

Bubbles blushed saying, "Well, we did get along in the long run, we helped each other solve the riddles and I'm willing to bet anything we all had fun doing it, even if our siblings won't admit it, we saved one another's lives," Bubbles smiled at Boomer after mentioning this, remembering how he saved her from drowning and Boomer smiled back remembering how she pushed him out of the way of the spiked slab of rock that fell from the ceiling in the tunnel.

She went on. "You and your brothers helped us catch Dick Hardly at the end of the night, decided not to steal the treasure, and throughout it all, my sisters and I realized you guys do have a sense of sympathy and compassion, like when Brick and Butch were concerned about you when you got shot by the ghost soldier and all three of you calling Dick out for the monster he was when Blossom told the story of our first encounter with him."

Boomer had to nod in agreement, Bubbles was right about all of it. While he and his brothers hadn't admitted it out loud yet, he knew that all three of them were thinking about how they got along that night and whether or not they could coexist. Then Bubbles asked Boomer a question that he shouldn't have been surprised to hear since she said something similar earlier, but it still shocked him to hear it.

"Boomer, do you think we could all be friends if given the chance?"

Boomer snapped his attention back to Bubbles and looked at her in surprise.

"Wha, I,... wait, you're just, flat out asking me that?" He asked.

Bubbles nodded.

Boomer rubbed the back of his head and looked away to avoid looking her in the eye and said, "Well, it's really up to Brick. It doesn't really matter what Butch or I think, if he doesn't wan-"

Boomer felt Bubbles grab his shoulder and he turned back toward her. She had stood up to look him in the eye and say, "That's not what I asked you Boomer. I was asking **you **if **you **think we could all be friends. Not Butch, not Brick, **you**."

Boomer blinked and then looked down in thought. Since Butch and Brick weren't here to hear him say it, he figured he could be honest.

He looked back at Bubbles and said, "Well, I'll be honest, I think we could."

Bubbles smiled hearing that.

Boomer went on. "I mean, we'd probably have to get used to each other's quirks but, if we could do that, I don't think it'd be too difficult."

Bubbles raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Our quirks? What do you mean?"

Boomer snickered. "I mean, like, there are some things my brothers and I find cool but you and your sisters would find gross and there are things that you and your sisters like to do for fun but we'd either think is for babies or is too girly."

Bubbles' eyes widened slightly in understanding before she rubbed her arm saying, "Oh, right."

Boomer then quickly said again, "But, again, I think it would be easy to be friends if we could all look past that."

Bubbles smiled again, knowing that Boomer was right. Part of being a good person was to try and look past someone else's faults and differences and give that person a chance.

Bubbles hears the clock tower at the north end of the park chime 4 o'clock and realized that she needed to start heading home. She turned back to Boomer.

"Boomer, I hate to say it, but I need to start heading home." Boomer actually looked a little disheartened to hear this so she quickly added, "But, I'm glad I got to talk to you about this. All three of us were hoping we could talk to you guys at some point to try and work things out a little."

Boomer smiled at Bubbles and said, "Well, your sisters may be in luck then because Brick and Butch are in the park right now too, I just happened to be alone right now."

"Oh, I wonder if Blossom and Buttercup actually bumped into them." Bubbles said surprised.

Boomer chuckled. "Maybe." Boomer paused for a moment to think about something then said, "Actually, I hope they did, especially Brick. I think he having a conversation with Blossom would really help clear his head."

Bubbles laughed softly at that and Boomer just gave a goofy grin.

After a moment of silence, Bubbles said, "Well, see you around Boomer. I hope I was able to help you."

"You did, thanks."

And with that, Bubbles took off toward home.

* * *

**Hey guys, what's up? I know it's been a while but I'm still here writing. This is that interlude...maybe it'll be easier to just say in between...this is that in-between story I was talking about and it is chapter 1 of 3. **

**I'll try to have chapters 2 and 3, the greens and reds respectively, up as soon as I can. See you then. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2 with Butch and Buttercup.**

* * *

_Friday, November 6, 3:30 pm_

Buttercup headed off toward the large pond in the center of Townsville Park to just lay down and soak up a little sun, while Blossom went to get a bite to eat and Bubbles went off to talk to the squirrels.

"Pffffftttttt, always talking to the animals, eh Bubbles?" She said to herself.

Buttercup obviously loved her sister unconditionally but sometimes she did think she needed to be a bit tougher. Even after that time she pretended to be Boomer for a day, although she did become more assertive and convicted, those moments where still too few and far between and she still had these emotional outbursts that resulted in her breaking down and crying over something simple. Having said that however, Buttercup did understand that Bubbles is her own person and that if she did change her personality permanently in anyway, things wouldn't be the same between them, and there are times when it is nice to have a very sweet and caring sister like Bubbles around when you've had a bad day and needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to just listen to you.

Buttercup put that thought out of her head for now since she just wanted to relax and there are few better ways of doing that then laying out in the sun on a nice day. As she was approaching the pond however, she noticed that someone was skipping stones and the stones were going all the way across to the other side and even skipping on land for a few yards.

_Whoa, somebody has a good throwing arm to be doing that._ She thought.

When she walked around a couple of large boulders to see who it was however, she saw that Butch was the one skipping the stones.

_Butch!? What the heck is he doing here?_

Buttercup was about to walk away when she realized that, for once, Butch seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face and even what appeared to be a flicker of fear or something that was a bit haunting in his eye as well. So, Buttercup decided to swallow her pride and go over to see how Butch was doing.

Once she got close enough however, she did decide to crack a small joke at his expense.

"Are you just skipping the stones until you can think of something destructive to do Butch?"

Butch flinched and spun around to see Buttercup leaning against a nearby boulder with a cocky grin on her face.

Buttercup fully expected Butch to make a jeering remark or to just threaten her in some regard but instead, he just quickly glanced around to see if anybody was nearby watching them before he calmed down and said, "No, I'm thinking about what happened on Halloween and this is actually something that helps me think."

Buttercup blinked in surprise, Butch was being uncharacteristically calm and level headed and it threw her off balance. She's so used to him being the hyper-active, eager-to-fight, lunatic, that it took almost every ounce of self control not to have her jaw drop in shock.

After she convinced herself that Butch was actually being serious, Buttercup walked a bit closer and sat down on a small rock at the edge of the pond just a few feet from him.

It was quiet for a few moments before Buttercup finally said, "Yeah, my sisters and I have been thinking about what happened too." Buttercup then chuckles and continues on by saying, "In fact, we've been thinking about it so much that it's one of the few things we've been thinking about at all recently."

Butch raises an eyebrow and asks, "What're one of the other things you guys have been thinking about?"

Buttercup gets a cheeky grin and says, "Well, one of the other things we've been thinking about is the fact that you and your brothers have actually kept your word of not causing any trouble so far."

Butch blinks in surprise before scoffing and saying, "Funny, very funny." Although he is actually smiling a little as he says this.

They descend into a somewhat awkward silence while not looking at each other before Buttercup decides to let Butch know something that she felt like she didn't convey well enough on Halloween.

"Butch, I really am grateful for what you did for me that night. Pulling me down to the ground and all when the cannon went off."

Butch snapped his attention to Buttercup after she said that. Granted she did thank him for it at the time but she said it in a tough tone of voice when she did. This time however, she really was thanking him from the bottom of her heart and she truly meant it.

After he thought about it for a moment, he decided to do the same.

"Your Welcome." Now Buttercup snaps her attention to Butch as he goes on. "Also, I should thank you again for saving me from drowning in the lake after the boat crashed." Butch shivered and Buttercup noticed that haunted look in his eye from earlier came back. "And as much as I hate to admit this, that was the most scared I have ever been in my life and I was just having trouble breathing without getting any water in my mouth. I can't imagine how scary it was for Bubbles since she almost did, uh...well, you know."

Buttercup shivered at the memory of that glazed look in Bubbles' eyes as she was slipping away. If Boomer hadn't saved her, albeit in a somewhat unconventional way, punching her in the stomach, then she probably wouldn't be here today.

Buttercup smiled. "Yeah. Let Boomer know that we're all grateful for that, even if the way he did it was unconventional."

Butch chuckled at that. "Yeah, no problem. I didn't even know you could save someone from drowning like that."

Buttercup chuckled, then decided it was time to change things up.

"Ok, enough of the serious stuff. Let's lighten the mood shall we?"

Butch blinked in surprise while turning toward her saying, "Huh?"

Buttercup smirked, "You and I are obviously strong enough to skip the stones all the way across the pond, heck we're probably strong enough to skip them across the Atlantic Ocean, so let's see who's more accurate instead." Buttercup then points across the pond at a flat stone sticking out just above the water's surface on the opposite shoreline. "First person to land 10 stones on that rock wins."

Butch looks at the stone, then back at Buttercup, then back at the stone. Grinning, he looks back at Buttercup and says, "Oh, you are on."

Buttercup nods and grins back.

15 minutes later, Butch actually beats Buttercup but only just since they both had nine and it just happened to be Butch's turn.

"Yeah! Boo-yaw!" Butch brags.

Buttercup meanwhile growls a little and says under her breath, "Beginners luck." But overall, she's not too sore about losing since she did say she wanted to lighten the mood.

With a sigh, Buttercup turned to Butch, held out her hand and said, "Good game. I hate losing mind you but still, good game." Buttercup was expecting Butch to really rub it in but he surprised her yet again.

Butch looked at Buttercup's hand, shrugged his shoulders, and shook it saying, "Yeah, I guess it was. Thanks."

Buttercup looked at Butch in shock. He was behaving so out of character that it actually bugged her a bit, but Butch brought back a small sense of normalcy with his next statement.

"Granted, I'm not too surprised that I won." He said while grinning.

Buttercup blinked before saying, "...and there's a little bit of the lunatic I'm used to dealing with." Although she didn't mean it in a nasty way.

Butch just chuckles.

Buttercup hears the Townsville Clock tower chime 4 o'clock and realizes that she needs to head home.

"Alright Butch, I need to head home now."

Butch nods in understanding saying, "Yeah, my brothers and I are going to take off pretty soon too."

Buttercup's eyes widen a bit and she asks, "Wait, Brick and Boomer are out here somewhere too?"

Butch nods. "Yeah, it just turns out we each wanted to do something different."

Buttercup raises an eyebrow and asks, "Really? Alright, where's Boomer?"

"He said something about hanging out in the trees."

"...and where's Brick?"

"I think he got something to eat."

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Ok, this is a little creepy; Bubbles wanted to go talk to some squirrels that live in the trees and Blossom went to get something to eat as well. I'll bet you Bubbles and Blossom bumped into Boomer and Brick."

Butch scoffs and says, "With the way our luck pans out sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." After a brief pause, Buttercup says, "Well, see you later Butch."

Butch nods. "Yeah, later."

And with that, Buttercup headed home.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 2. **

**All that's left now is Brick and Blossom's chapter and that one will be a bit longer since the two intellectuals of the two groups are going to have a lot more to talk about than the others. It also means it might take me longer to write so please be patient with me.**

**Also, a lot of people have been asking for a continuation on Powerpuff Halloween but that story is finished. I am technically continuing it by writing this one and the sequel Friends and Heroes, but Powerpuff Halloween itself is done. **

**See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm still alive. Who knew? Anyway, sorry for the long wait guys.**

**Chapter 3. Brick and Blossom**

* * *

_Friday, November 6, 3:30 pm_

After Buttercup and Bubbles went off to do their own things, Blossom decided she was hungry and flew up to one of the concession stands that the park has. After looking over the menu for a minute, she got the attendant's attention.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The attendant turned around and flinched at the sight of a floating child but calmed down once he realized it was Blossom.

"Oh, Blossom it's you." The attendant said with a nervous chuckle while holding his chest.

Blossom thought that was a little strange for someone to flinch at the sight of one of the Powerpuff Girls so she asked if he was ok.

"Sir, are you alright? This isn't the first time I've bought food from this particular stand."

The attendant nodded saying, "I know that Blossom, in fact, you were here about a week and a half ago. It's just, for a moment, I thought you were that RowdyRuff Boy again."

This immediately got Blossom's attention; the Ruffs were at the park? Why?

"What? Which one?"

"Uhh,...what's the red one's name, uhh...Brick. Brick was the one up here." Stated the attendant after snapping his fingers.

Blossom's eyes widened. "Brick? What was he doing here?"

The attendant rubbed the back of his head and chuckled all the while shaking his head in disbelief, saying, "He...actually bought some food."

Blossom was stunned. "Wait, he **bought** food?"

The attendant nodded, "Yeah, he did." The attendant then thought about what he just said and then added, "Granted, he probably bought it with stolen money but, yeah, he did buy food. He didn't even threaten me or anyone else, he just said, 'give me a hotdog and a drink and keep the change.' He gave me $10, and the hotdog and drink are only worth $4.50."

Blossom couldn't believe her ears; the fact that Brick would be acting like that means he's either preparing to sucker-punch everybody or something might be bothering him. And considering what happened last week on Halloween, she would bet on the latter.

Blossom looked down in thought for a moment then decided this might be as good a time as any to try and talk with Brick. Looking back at the attendant, she said, "Can you give me an apple and a burger please?" She remembered the boys walking out of a burger joint that one time when Princess Morbucks talked them into letting her help try and destroy the boys earlier in the year so she knew Brick would love a burger.

"Uhh, sure." Said the attendant.

After a couple moments, Blossom had the apple and burger in hand then asked, "Do you know which way Brick went, sir?"

The attendant blinked in surprise but pointed her in the right direction anyway.

"Uhh, yeah, he went that way, but-"

Before he could finish his statement however, Blossom took off, saying, "Thank you," as she left.

* * *

A few minutes later, she found Brick sitting up against a large rock talking to himself. Blossom got a little closer and, with her advanced hearing, caught what he was saying.

"What are we going to do? I never would've imagined in a million years that we could work together, let alone get along and have fun while doing so." Brick sighed. "Ok, admittedly, the treasure hunt had a lot to do with us getting along but still, it didn't take long for us to be friendly toward one another." Brick then looked up at the sky with a distraught look. "Man, I hate it when things are complicated."

Blossom coughed to get Brick's attention. It was clear that he has been thinking about what happened as much as she had and they both needed to talk about it.

"Ahem."

Brick jumped and turned toward her so fast that his signature red baseball cap that he always wears, became lop-sided on his head. Once he sees that it's Blossom, Brick quickly glances around to see if anyone else is nearby, before focusing on her again.

"How-How long were you standing there, Blossom?" He asked.

Blossom sighed and said, "Long enough to know that we're both still thinking about what happened."

Brick looked at Blossom for a moment while straightening his cap, before he sighed as well saying, "Well, I glad I'm not the only one who's been losing sleep over it." He then gestures with a nod of his head for Blossom to come on over and sit.

A little surprised at first, Blossom does float over and sit on the ground next to him. Remembering what she got for him, she then hands Brick the burger, saying, "I know you already had something to eat but, going off of what we saw on Halloween night, you guys can pack away a lot of food." She finished with a small smirk playing at her lips remembering how they all had a couple of the smoked hams in the basement.

Brick blinked in surprise at the sight of the burger in Blossom's hand before he gave her a flat stare but took it with a small smile, saying, "Funny, real funny."

Blossom gives a small smile in return.

Brick then realized what Blossom just said and asked, "Hey wait, how did you know I already had something to eat?"

Blossom chuckled softly and said, "Turns out I went to the same concession stand you did not 5 minutes later."

Brick raises an eyebrow at that before shaking his head in disbelief and saying, "Unbelievable."

Blossom nods sympathetically. "Yeah." Taking a bite of her apple, Blossom decides to start the conversation. "So, you and your brothers have been thinking about what happened then?"

Brick scoffed, "Of course we have, it's pretty much the only thing we can think about lately. What happened that night isn't something that you can easily forget, no matter how much you would want to."

Blossom nods in understanding, after all, she and her sisters have been giving it a lot of thought as well over the last several days. Then an important thought popped into her head, one that she remembered Brick himself brought up that night when they were heading down to the boathouse in search of the final clue.

"Do Mojo and HIM know about this yet?"

Brick nearly chokes on his burger with laughter and says, "Oh yeah, they know alright. After all, the media got a hold of the police reports and it was all over the city in a matter of hours. Not to mention, a headline in the newspaper that reads, 'Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys work together to apprehend a deranged psychopath' is going to get everybody's attention."

Blossom had no choice but to nod and chuckle, saying, "Ha ha, yeah, good point."

Brick went on, "But, yeah, they know. Mojo's reaction, like I originally thought, was more funny than anything else. After all, what could he really do to us, he's not really our 'father' anymore and considering his track record with destroying you three, we weren't too worried with what he could do to us."

Blossom nodded.

"Now, HIM on the other hand, he did get...angry to the point at which we wondered if we should start running. He started going off on a tirade, complete with hellfire burning all around him, saying we should've still stolen the treasure or tried to destroy you when the 'ghost' was attacking us, or in other words, stab you in the back when you weren't looking, but then I remembered something."

Blossom looked at Brick for a moment before she nodded for him to continue.

"A few months ago, before everything happened, HIM actually told us that we were on our own." Brick chuckled. "Apparently, we weren't working out the way he thought we would and I interrupted his tirade and brought this up saying, 'What's it to you, we don't work for you anymore, remember? You said we were on our own', and it actually made him shut up, flames and all. All he could say after that was, 'GET OUT', and we did and that was the end of it."

Blossom chuckled, saying, "Wow, so you don't have to worry about them anymore?"

Brick shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't think so, no."

Blossom smiles and says, "Well, good for you guys."

Brick smiles at that. He then takes a moment to phrase what he's going to say next carefully because, after giving it some serious thought, he's ready to admit something and he wants it to come out right. Brick then takes a deep breath, let's it out, then turns to Blossom with a serious look.

"Blossom, I,...look, I'm going to be serious for a minute." Blossom turns to Brick with a raised eyebrow. "Halloween made me realize something, we really do have a lot in common with one another, which, if you take in to account the fact that we're counter-parts, should be a no-brainer but, we just never took the time to realize it."

Blossom blinks in shock. Brick goes on.

"Butch and Buttercup are both head strong and don't let anything get in their way. They'll both fight to the bitter end regardless of whatever situation they find themselves in, and they both love to push themselves to and past their limits. Having said that however, they are both capable of being more level-headed and thinking things through but, I'm willing to bet anything that Buttercup can do that much more easily than Butch can." He finished saying with a hint of amusement.

"Boomer and Bubbles are both fast and agile, both are, well, I used to think they were both dimwitted but now I think it's more of a natural curiosity type of thing, and I think they're both stronger than what we all think they are. Primarily Bubbles since she got in my face that night after we fought the skull ghost, oh I'm sorry, I mean, Dick Hardly, the first time." Brick shivered at the memory of Bubbles being angry. He never imagined that Bubbles could be scary until that night.

"Then, there's you and I; we're both intelligent in our own ways, for example, your more book smart while I'm more street smart, we can come up with battle plans on the fly as well as adapt to changes rather quickly. We both know what it's like to be the leader and the...headaches, that sometimes come with it, and we both try and find some way of keeping the peace between our siblings as well as listening to what they say as well. Of course you probably do a better job at that than I do because of my pride and what not but, you get the idea."

Blossom was staring at Brick in disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears; the way Brick broke everything down, it would sound like something she would say. It amazed her to think that Brick was capable of making such a sophisticated statement.

After Blossom got over her shock, she looked at Brick in a new light before looking down in shame and said, "Brick, I'm so sorry."

Brick blinked and turned toward her. "Huh? For what?"

Blossom looked up and said, "For thinking you were..." Blossom sighed. "Your much smarter than I thought you were and I'm ashamed of myself to think otherwise. Like you said, we're counter-parts. I was thinking in the mindset of us being opposites instead, and that wasn't fair."

Brick blinked in surprise. "Wow. Well, I...umm." Brick thought for a moment before saying, "It's ok, don't worry about it. Thanks anyway though."

Blossom smiled.

They both finished their food and Brick let out a loud burp to which Blossom just gave him an annoyed look.

Brick laughed at her look though and said, "Blossom, I'm a boy and you're a girl. There are things that I like and there are things that you like. I'm sure we can find a few things that we both like, but we won't like everything." Brick then stopped to think for a moment before he continued. "This sounds like something you should say but, our differences make us who we are, we can't, and shouldn't, change that."

Blossom was, again, reminded that Brick was smarter than she originally thought and conceded to what he just said.

Blossom sighed. "Yeah, you're right but, you can still say, 'excuse me' or something. Even if you just, you know," Blossom then looked around quickly to make sure that the only person who hears her say this is Brick, "half-ass it." She finished in a low voice.

Brick nearly choked on air and looked at Blossom in disbelief. "Wait! Did-Did you just...?" He sputtered while pointing at her.

But before Brick could finish, Blossom's eyes flashed in warning, and she said, in a low, serious, voice, "If you tell anyone I just said that Brick, I swear, I will bury you alive and no one will be able to find you. Understand?"

Brick's face then suddenly went from shocked to nervous, as well as pale, and said, "Uhh...s-said-said what? I didn't hear you say anything."

Blossom smiled pleasantly and said, "Good."

Brick then shook his head after he calmed down, saying, "I don't care what you said that night Blossom, you can be evil."

Blossom just shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm, maybe you're right." Then Blossom smirked. "If only just a little."

Brick looked at Blossom for a moment before he smirked himself and then outright laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice."

Blossom just shook her head while smiling.

Suddenly, the sound of the clock tower north of the park, chimed 4 o'clock, and Blossom realized she had to go home.

"Brick, I hate to say it, and I do mean that, but I have to head home."

Brick nodded. "Yeah, we're probably going to take off soon too."

"Wait, 'we'? All three of you are out here?"

Brick nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder if the others had a chance to talk too."

"Maybe they had the same kind of luck we did."

Blossom gave Brick a confused look so Brick explained.

"You know, you went up to the same concession stand I did and that's how you found me."

Blossom's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh, you mean, they would all do something similar and thus bump into one another?"

"You got it."

Blossom nodded. "Well, I got to go. I hoped this talk helped you Brick, it certainly helped me."

"It did. I was driving myself crazy trying to figure it out by myself."

Blossom nods and says, "Well, see you later Brick."

"Yeah, you too."

They both wave goodbye and Blossom flies off.

* * *

As the girls were flying home, they were talking about the conversations they had with the boys, with Blossom leaving out the part where she swore of course.

"Girls, I really do think the boys could be good if given the chance. After all, we all had civilized conversations with them." Said Bubbles.

"Yeah, but that actually threw me at first when I was talking to Butch. I'm just so used to him being the hyper-active lunatic that it was almost like I was talking to somebody completely different." Explained Buttercup. "Although, he did end up gloating about winning in that rock-skipping contest afterwards, so that's normal."

Bubbles blinked and looked at Buttercup in surprise. "Wait, so you like it better when he is a crazed lunatic?"

Buttercup quickly looked at Bubbles and said, "What, no. It's just, it was such a drastic change to how he normally acts that it threw me for a loop, that's all. Out of all three of them, Butch was the last one I would expect to be level headed and calm."

Blossom smiled and said, "And I was surprised at how intelligent Brick actually is, and Bubbles, you said Boomer believes we could actually be friends if all of us can look past our, as he said, 'quirks', right?"

Bubbles nodded while smiling.

Blossom continued, "If anything girls, today proves that the boys were as affected by what happened that night as we were, if not more. Not to mention, the fact that we all did have a civilized conversation with them and work a few more things out at the same time, is a great sign that maybe we could get along in the long run."

Blossom and Bubbles were smiling to themselves at the idea of the boys no longer being an enemy but Buttercup still had one thing on her mind that bothered her.

"While that would be great Blossom, there's still going to be one issue and that's whether or not the city would be willing to forgive the boys for everything they've done. After all, since the day Mojo first created them and after HIM resurrected them, they've been a menace to society and I doubt that just our word alone, that they've turned good, would be enough for the city to forgive them."

Blossom sighs, saying, "I know Buttercup, that thought hasn't eluded me. It is something we would have to work on but even before we work on that, we would have to be sure the boys are willing to become good in the first place."

Bubbles and Buttercup each had a slightly downtrodden look on their faces at that; everything did rely on whether the boys are willing to change their ways.

Blossom shook her head and said, "Either way girls, today was a good day. We got to talk to each of them and we figured out a few things because of it. This isn't something that will work out over night, we need to go about doing this carefully. If we move too fast, everything may fall apart and we really will go back to business as usual just like Brick said on Halloween."

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in agreement and Bubbles said, "Well, here's hoping things will work out then."

All three of them nodded and continued to fly home.

* * *

About 10 minutes after the girls left for home, the boys met up and took off toward home as well.

"So wait, I was right then, all three of us bumped into them?" Asked Butch.

"Well, technically, it was more like they bumped into us but, yeah, we did." Said Brick.

Butch looked to the side in thought before looking back and said, "Ok, so we've all talked to one another now. What does that mean for us in the long run?"

Brick had a slight frown on his face as he put his thoughts together before saying anything. What he was going to say, had to come out right.

"Well, first off, I'm actually glad that we did talk with the girls about what happened because, let's face it, all three of us weren't getting anywhere trying to figure it out on our own. In fact, I'll admit it, I was starting to drive myself crazy. Second, I'm amazed that you and Buttercup didn't start fighting Butch." Then Brick smirked and said, "In fact, I think that qualifies as a small miracle."

Butch gave his brother an irritated look and said, "Oh, haha, funny."

"Well, when you think about it Butch, it kind of is since you and Buttercup love fighting so much." Said Boomer innocently.

Butch turned toward him with a ticked expression and said, "Shut up, Boomer!"

Before things could get out of hand between his brothers, Brick went on. "...And third, I realized how much we all have in common; we can try all we want guys but we can't deny that. Plus, Mojo and HIM don't have any say or control over our lives anymore, and because of that, I've been thinking a lot about something that Blossom said on Halloween."

Butch and Boomer looked at each other for a moment before Butch asked, "...and what was that?"

Brick turned to look at them both. "Both of you were there when she said it. We were in the tree house after we got done talking to that Nicolas guy in the graveyard."

Boomer rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhh, what did she say again? We have slept since that night you know."

Brick sighed. "She said that since we were created by Mojo, and then resurrected by HIM, she believed we couldn't consciously choose our own path through life, like we didn't have free will."

Butch and Boomer both blinked in surprise as they remembered Blossom's words. They looked down and both said in a low tone, "Oh yeah."

Brick looked down too before he shook his head in defiance and said, "If it ever was like that for us guys, it's not anymore. When HIM resurrected us, Mojo was no longer our 'father' and HIM told us we were on our own a couple of months ago because he said we weren't working out the way he thought we would." Brick sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to say but it needed to be said. "In other words, if we really wanted to, we could choose not to be evil jerks anymore."

Butch snapped his attention to Brick with wide eyes and said, "B-but do we want to change? I mean, it's fun doing all that kind of stuff." But then Butch blinked and thought about what he just said and he suddenly looked like he didn't even believe his own statement. "Right?" He said uncertainly.

Brick sighed just as they landed outside of their home (fuzzy's cabin) and said, as he turned to look at both of his brothers, "That's the next question we need to answer Butch. Now that we know we can choose, do we, and should we, change our ways?"

Boomer looked thoughtful at the idea but Butch looked stricken. Sure, he and Buttercup had a civilized conversation, actually had a friendly competition that didn't involve fighting, and he would be lying if he said he hated being in her presence, but a few shreds of his pride were still clinging on and it was hard for him to swallow.

"Grrrrr, I hate hard choices!" Butch all but growled as he brought his hands up to his face.

Brick nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, me too bro."

* * *

**Phew, there we go. 'Talking' is done. Sorry for the wait for this chapter guys, my work schedule is screwed up right now.**

**In any case, the third story in this, the direct sequel to 'Powerpuff Halloween', won't be up for a while unfortunately. The plot is being built from the ground up, in other words, it won't be based off of a Scooby-Doo movie or anything like that, however, the main antagonist will be borrowed from a fairly recent video game.**

**Now, I do have a very, very, basic outline of the story written out right now but that's all. I have to elaborate on each point and string them together, so it is going to be a while before I start posting that story.**

**I have decided on a title for the story however; "Friends and Heroes" is what I'll call it. **

**Until then, have fun and see you all later.**


End file.
